All The People I Love are Dead
by Jillian K
Summary: A very disturbing romantic story in which Eric is a zombie and Sookie is the woman that he never forgot. Some Bill/Sookie but you know he is just there to get eaten. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: All the People I Love are Dead

Author: Jillian K.

Disclaimer: Southern Vampire Mysteries belongs to Charlaine Harris and her publishers. This fic is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: A very disturbing romantic story in which Eric is a zombie and Sookie is the woman that he never forgot. Some Bill/Sookie but you know he is just there to get eaten. Two parter. BTW this isn't meant to be the George Romero zombie with the rotting flesh etc. but the more traditional vodoo zombie who looks pretty much like their did in life except that they are much clumsier, slower and not very capable of rational thought.

**Part One**

Tara Thorton pulled the bone colored sheath dress with the empire waist out of its pink box and shook it free of its tissue wrapping.

"It's very nice. I like the trim. Is it Chantilly lace?"

Sookie nodded and glanced at the pretty material. She'd picked it out so long ago that she'd plain forgotten what it looked like. The store in New York had delivered just in time. It was only a week until her wedding.

Tara looked into the other open box. "Now this is what I call a veil. Nothing like that little tulle thing you had on when you married Er—oh girl I'm sorry. Me and my big mouth" she said awkwardly.

The blond girl blinked quickly. "That's okay. I haven't forgotten that this is the second time I do this. It's just that it is so difficult when he is still around."

"No he isn't. Sookie that thing is not your husband anymore. You loved and buried Eric and it wasn't your fault that he rose again. It was those damned selfish witches with their hocus pocus taking perfectly dead folk and making them into those crazy monsters that run around looking for brains and scaring people. I tell you we should really bring back the witch trials."

Sookie shrugged and took off her flowered summer dress. She was wearing her bridal corset and shoes with similar heels to those that she would wear on that day. Tara lifted the dress over her head and allowed the lacy folds to pile around her. The soon-to-be-bride turned and looked at herself in the three-way mirror in the corner of the clothing shop. The dress was perfect and its off-white color brought out her tan. Her friend squealed and placed the delicate organza veil with its sown-in real pearls on the crown of her hair. The entire look was exquisite and leagues away from the simple satin dress her Gran had made for her when she married Eric Northman almost five years ago.

After all this time she wasn't marrying a bartender from Sweden but a renowned computer program designer who had sold his database for millions. Ergo she was different type of bride now.

She should consider herself extremely lucky. Two years after Eric's death she'd been struggling both emotionally and financially. Bill Compton had ridden into town like a knight in a shining white Mercedes and swept her off her feet. He'd even bought the land that bordered her old farmhouse so that he could build the luxurious home complete with pool and tennis grounds that they would live in once they married. He was kind and gentlemanly in his ways. So what if she did not feel the same exhilarating passion that a mere gaze from Eric's eyes had once elicited in her. Companionship and security were worth more than stomach butterflies right?

After a warm hug from Tara, Sookie left the store and headed towards her home. It was later than she liked and the sun had already set making the country road appear especially ominous. Bill had gifted her with a cherry red SUV that let her drive much faster than she'd been used to in her yellow wreck of a car. Tonight she wanted to be home as fast as possible so she pressed on the accelerator with her high heeled sandal. The car lurched forward hitting the figure that had been running on the side of the road throwing him in the air to crash painfully near a tree.

The car came to an immediate stop. "Oh my God!" she shrieked as she opened her safety belt and climbed out of the vehicle. "Please be okay, please be okay."

The man had landed face down on the gravel. Sookie fell to her knees next to him. Thankfully the SUV's headlights were strong enough to illuminate both of them. He wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes and his back was a mottled mess of bruises. Sookie touched them gently and felt the odd, cool, clamminess of his skin. Could he have gone cold already? Was she a murderer? Oh God.

With almost subhuman effort she managed to turn him onto his back. His torso was badly torn from the sharp gravel but he wasn't really bleeding. Sookie raised her hand to his face and pushed the blond mane of hair away from his features.

Eric.

Or rather the zombie that had once been her husband. She pushed herself away from his prone body and ran towards the car. Zombies weren't human and if you hit one you were supposed to let the cops know so that they could pick him up and bring him to a crematory. She located her bag in the passenger seat and pulled out her cell phone. Her fingers dialed nine and one and hovered over the last number. If she made that call she would never have to see him lurking around her property eating the brains of the small animals and reptiles that he managed to scavenge. He would be taken and locked inside a cremation container that would be mounted on a charger and rolled into the furnace. A couple of hours later it would be all over and he would be at peace.

_At peace after having been tortured to his final death_ her conscience added. Eric had never done anything to deserve such a fate.

So she would let him go and carry on his zombie ways.

Sookie got inside her car and watched until he pulled himself to his feet. It was a painfully laborious task and he fell down twice. At last he found his footing and her heart broke at his slow and shambling gait. Apparently he was determined to continue his journey even thought he was badly hurt.

The road that they were on led to her house and nowhere else. He was going to see her.

"Oh Eric" she whispered.

Somehow her words reached him and he turned sluggishly towards her. She froze as she watched him stumble towards her car. His left leg was dragging behind him painfully.

Her door was locked and her windows rolled up. He came to a complete stop before her. His glassy blue eyes roamed over her face through the pane and she heard a soft whimper which surprised her. She'd believed that he was incapable of sound.

Sookie breathed sharply when he pressed his dirt crusted palm on the window. He wasn't pushing or even trying to open the car. He was merely trying to make contact. Eric remembered her.

The tears fell from her eyes. They had told her that the zombies would not recall anything about their former lives except maybe the most rudimentary impressions of familiar places. Andy Bellefleur had claimed they would kill their own children or spouses with nary a second thought. They'd been wrong.

She pushed on the button on the side of her steering wheel and the window rolled down. Eric hesitated for about a second before his hand reached for her face. His touch was cool but not unpleasant.

"Are you going to eat me Eric?" she asked softly. He did not reply but his fingers touched her lips and traced the contours.

She should go and leave him behind. Maybe he would tire himself before he got to her house but she didn't think so. Eric had always been determined.

Without thinking it twice she climbed out of her car and into his arms. His embrace was familiar and she leaned into him. He smelled musky and more than a little unkempt. Eric had been such a well-groomed man that to find himself at such a state would shame him.

"Want to come home with me?"

She did not know if there had been a nod or not but she helped him climb into the backseat of her car. He was docile as she locked the seat belt across his waist and drove them away to what had been their home.

Sookie parked her car on the newly graveled driveway. The automatic floodlights turned themselves on. Bill had insisted on installing the newfangled home security system and she'd agreed. After all a zombie was known to roam the grounds on a regular basis.

Said zombie was now sitting quietly and staring patiently at her. He hadn't even fidgeted a little bit and she was deeply grateful for it. Sookie took a deep breath and climbed out of her car.

"Okay here we are."

TBC.

This came out of nowhere and I blame it on a combination of cold medicine and this really great e-book called "Hungry for Love" which anthologizes several zombie love stories. This is a two parter but if nobody likes it I will discontinue it until the Great Zombie Apocalypse of 2012.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bill Compton computer genius and successful businessman drove his new G-L class down the old country road that would lead to his fiancée's ramshackle of a house. Like everything in hole-in-the-wall Bon Temps the road was badly in need of repairs. If he was forced to live here he would see to it that the city government made it a priority to repair it otherwise it would badly damage his car's transmission. It was not that he could not afford another Mercedes in fact he could afford ten and not feel the pinch but he did not want to be inconvenienced.

Oh delicious money. At last he had it and with it came all the luxuries he'd been indulging in as of late. He had cars, designer suits, a state-of-the art house that was almost finished and he even the Bellefleur's ancestral home. They'd had been forced to mortgage it to pay for Caroline Bellefleur's medical care and when the bank took it Bill had bought it at a very good price. He really had no need of it except that he'd never liked the Bellefleurs with their high and mighty ways. It would be nice to see them brought low for once.

Bill had grown up in Bon Temps and his family had been anything but well-off. His father had left and his mother had struggled to take care of her son. They'd often had to rely on the kindness of their neighbors to get by. That's how he had met Sookie.

Sookie's grandmother Adele had gone out of her way to ease the Compton's burden. She offered to watch Billy when his mother was working and the boy had grown up with the sweet scent of baking pies and even the sweeter scent of Sookie Stackhouse.

Bill had become her best friend and then her first love. He'd watched patiently as she'd gone from a scrawny girl with skinned knees to a graceful young belle with her Gran's carefully cultivated manners. Bill had been enchanted and when his long-suffering mother had passed away he'd clung to her with everything he had.

He'd believed that she would be his wife one day but when she went to community college in Shreveport it had all gone to hell. Bill's misfortune had a name and it was Eric Northman. The love of his life had taken one look at the Swedish dolt who was taking English as second language and she'd forgotten all about old faithful Bill. She did not care that she was giving up a man who everyone recognized as a true talent in the programming field. All she had seen was the tall, blond mammoth who laughed easily and made her feel things that Bill had been unable to.

Disgusted he left Bon Temps for better pastures and did not return until the news of Adele's death brought him home. By then Sookie had already been married to Eric who was supporting her by working as a bartender at Merlotte's. The jerk had dared to treat him like Sookie's brother Jason. He'd been polite and friendly making sure to thank him for being there to share in their grief. It was during that visit that Bill's plan began to take shape in his head.

It would take another year before he'd been able to accumulate enough money to make it happen. He would need to use someone who could do the deed without getting caught and then simply disappear. Consequently, it ended up costing him as much as the car he was currently driving but gave so much more satisfaction. On one lonely October night Eric Northman was shot point blank as he walked towards the Merlotte's parking lot after finishing his shift. The killer also took his wallet and his gold wedding ring which Bill kept hidden under the lining of his watch case.

This time Bill did not make it home but called Sookie to offer his condolences. She was too heartbroken to be receptive to his attentions. He bided his time and worked on building his wealth so when he returned to Bon Temps two years later she was ready for him. It would have been perfect if not for the dammed witches and their spell.

So now Eric Northman was back albeit in a lesser form. The zombie version of the man was not as handsome or charming or even able to communicate but he still had a hold on Sookie's heart and that was something that Bill would not stand for. Not this time.

He had to be careful. The creature kept himself in the swampy wilderness but he would venture regularly into his fiancée's land. He never tried to come inside the house but hid in the wooded part of the property as if waiting to catch a glimpse of a life he could no longer have. Sookie had tried to underplay what was going on but sometimes when he stayed over for dinner he would catch her looking out the kitchen window and into the dark impenetrable woods with something akin to longing.

But never let it be said that Bill wasn't ready to deal with all complications even the most unexpected ones. In a week he and Sookie would leave for their Mediterranean honeymoon and by the time they returned his zombie problem would be a thing of the past.

He couldn't wait.

XxXxXxXx

It had taken her a great effort to get him to come into the house. His apparent docility continued until he was removed from her car but he'd balked at entering the home that they'd once shared. She tried pulling him but in his reluctance he'd tripped and fallen on her recently paved driveway.

Instead of rising he used his hands to crawl away from her and towards the brush that lined the perimeter of her home. She knew that is she let him go he would spend hours hidden amidst the dense greenery staring at the old farmhouse he seemed so afraid of now.

"Eric!" she shouted.

The zombie froze and looked up at her from his position on the ground. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her voice.

"I want you to come with me inside to so that I can help you. You're hurt, filthy and your clothes are tattered beyond repair. I kept all of your stuff and you can have a bath and maybe rest for a little bit until you're stronger."

The look that he gave her was one of confusion and dread.

"Don't worry, I don't want to lock you up or harm you in any way. You were my husband once and it kills me to see you like this."

With much effort he rose to his feet. His motor skills were poor and further compromised by the injuries he'd recently sustained. She watched him as he cautiously walked towards the steps that led to her porch. His head was down and his tangled blond hair hid his face.

He stopped on the landing and planted a hesitant foot on the first step. Sookie sidled next to him to as he pulled his injured leg to join the other. It took a while but at last he was standing in front of her door while Sookie retrieved her keys from her bag and opened the door.

She did not expect him to simply walk inside and he didn't. For some unfathomable reason he was afraid of being in the house he had once called home. At her gesture he ambled into the house and stood in the entrance hall blinking at the sudden brightness.

"Do you remember living here?" she asked softly.

Of course he did not reply but kept looking up at the light fixture with his arms held out at his sides to keep his balance.

"I guess this is very difficult for you because your memories are all jumbled up right? That must be really confusing."

Silence but there was a tiny glimmer of something in his eyes. Sookie smiled and took his cold hand in hers.

"I think the first order of business is a bath. I don't want to force you up the stairs so the shower in this floor is going to have to do." She explained as she walked both of them to the bathroom just off the spare room. It seemed that he had accepted her guidance and followed obediently until he came to an unexpected halt in the middle of the hallway.

Sookie turned to him questioningly but when she tracked his eyes she understood. It was their wedding picture mounted on the wall. She'd been unable to remove even after she'd accepted Bill's proposal but she hadn't looked at it in a long while. They were standing side by side with Gran and Jason flanking them. Eric'd looked so young and full of life then standing in his rented suit while holding on to the arm of his new bride. Her smile was bright and the camera lens had captured the dreamy look in her eyes. It seemed like a lifetime ago and for him it really was.

His hand went up to his chest where she knew that the bullet that had taken his life had embedded itself in his heart. If he pressed hard enough he might even feel the tiny bits of shrapnel that had fused themselves with the broken bones of his rib cage. Sookie' heart felt just as shattered.

"It's okay Eric, I understand."

TBC.

Thank you so much for the reviews. I was anticipating a lot of flames for the rather weird/creepy subject matter. I know I said that this was going to be a two chapter story but it has gotten away from me. Bill's evil deeds need a well thought out retribution (he's still going to get eaten though). I'm also going to be bringing in Amelia who had been involved in that coven of witches that made dear Eric and others into the undead. She is going to be feeling all guilty and offer Sookie some much needed answers because right now she is flying blind. Please review.

P.S. to tglea: I'm sorry that I could not PM you but the feature was turned off in your profile. Thank you so much for your kind words. They really gave me the chills in a good way. I hope that you find the rest of this story to your liking.- Jill


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What was left of Eric was needy for something he could no longer understand, desperate for something outside of the muddled, frightening world that he inhabited. He took her hand and allowed himself to be led around like a small child. It didn't matter where, or why, what was left of him would simply follow.

Sookie was patient as she maneuvered his unsteady body into the shower, pulled off his tattered pants and turned the spray on. The nervous zombie recoiled at the unexpected burst of warm water but she was firm and guided him to lean against the tile to lessen the burden on his hurt leg.

Muck and dirt coated great expanses of his skin and hair which was to be expected of someone who made his home in the woods surrounding her farmhouse. Sookie soaped a clean washcloth with a vanilla scented body wash and ran it gently through Eric's mottled flesh. Blood had coagulated in his stilled veins and the muscle tone had melted away into thin bands around his bones making him look almost emaciated. A patch of deep sores circled his ankle. She carefully cleaned the dirt away from the area wondering if he'd caught his bare foot in something jagged. At least it did not seem to be paining him so she would bandage it and hope that it would heal if it could.

Eric's faded blue eyes looked on the woman in primitive wonderment. She wasn't hurting him and the warm water felt good on his cold skin. Others were not so kind and tried to take him from his safe place by the trees. He would hurry away from them and hide in the ground. Under the dirt it was quiet and there was no pain but he got hungry and had to rise to look for the small animals he would eat from. One night he'd been following a fat raccoon and something had snapped and trapped his foot. He'd struggled and pulled to get it out the sharp, black clamps that tore at his skin. Somehow he knew that the others had left the painful thing for him to be caught in because they wanted to take him away so they could hurt him even more.

Did she want to take him away too? She didn't seem to want to hurt him but he wasn't very sure. All he knew was that he liked being next to her.

She put something that smelled like a plant in his hair and the itchiness went away. Things like leaves and burrs would get caught in his hair and he would try to shake them off but they would get stuck on the tangles. He didn't like when he could feel the plants irritating his scalp. The woman's hands felt nice in his hair and he closed his eyes and his chest rumbled softly. The sound made Sookie feel a little more at ease. Eric had always made contented noises when he was relaxed which she'd found charming.

When the last trace of soap had been washed off, Sookie turned off the showerhead and pulled a fluffy, cream-colored bath sheet from a nearby shelf. She drew it across the zombie's large frame and helped him step out of the shower. He was still shaky but seemed a bit more at ease. She quickly toweled him off and tried not to think of the times they'd showered together and how he would lick the water droplets from the skin around her breasts. Sookie had to shake the memory away as she wrapped the large adhesive bandage on his wounded ankle to keep it protected from the dirt.

His clothes were in boxes in the spare room so she took him there and sat him on the bed while looking for something that he could wear. Even on a tight budget, Eric managed to amass a large quantity of stylish clothing which had made him look like one of those models from the glossy magazines. She dug through the boxes until she found his favorite pair of jeans and a fitted black sweater with a red band around one arm. His wannabe Gucci he'd called it.

The zombie was quiet and compliant as she helped him into the clothing. From another box she pulled out his running shoes and socks which went on easily. At last he stood in front of her looking like the Eric of old if one could ignore the deadened stare and the discolored skin.

Now what? It wasn't like she could offer him pie or sweet tea and she was out of brains except for her own.

"Are you hungry Eric?" She had to ask.

Of course he remained silent but his eyes bore into hers. Whatever else was going on in his zombie brain he certainly found her fascinating. It moved and disturbed her at the same time.

"I don't have anything to feed you and I doubt the Seven-Eleven is going to have anything that you would want to have. I think it is best for you to lie on that bed and rest a while until your leg feels better. I don't know if you can sleep but if you can now it would be a good time."

Nothing besides the deep penetrating stare. Sookie looked away.

"I'm going to be in my room which is just over the stairs" she said as she crossed the room towards the door. "I would normally say that you should holler if you need anything but in your case it would be impossible so just stay in bed and close your eyes like a good boy. Tomorrow I might be able to find you something to eat or you can go outside and find your own food just like you've been doing. Whatever works for you. So good night." She rambled and closed the door leaving the bewildered creature behind.

He was dead and she was crazy. There was no other explanation. Sookie hurried up the stairs into her own room which she'd shared with Eric until the day he'd died. She shed her clothing and put on a comfortable sleep shirt that reached her knees. After brushing her teeth she climbed into the cool expanse on her bed and thought about her "guest" downstairs. Maybe when she woke up tomorrow he'd have found a way out and she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. It would be easier that way and she could tell herself that she'd tried.

It took her almost an hour to fall asleep. She kept listening for noises coming from downstairs but it was all quiet. At last her eyes fell shut and she drifted off just as the zombie was slowly making his way up the stairs towards her room.

TBC.

Sorry for the short length of this chapter. There is a lot of drama going around my house and it has been difficult to concentrate enough to write. I should have another chapter out very soon so please be patient. I do have to warn you that the ending is probably going to be very sad so tissue warning. Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The zombie had tried being good like she wanted. He shut his eyes tightly but he was too anxious to let himself fall into that state of nothingness that he craved. After several minutes he rose from the bed and struggled to get his stiff hand to turn the brass door knob that kept him inside. The appendage collided painfully with the metal a few times before he was successful in his efforts. After what might have been a congratulatory grunt, he left the room and used the wall to hold himself upright as he stumbled down the hallway to the staircase. At the landing he took a deep breath with withered lungs. His body felt heavy and worn as he slowly pulled himself up the stairs. Eric had no clear idea why it was so important to get to her but he followed the call of the sweet aroma emanating from upstairs.

It took him a very long time to reach the upper floor with a damaged leg that refused to carry his weight but at last he stood in front on her door. He laid his palm flat against the painted wood and pushed. The door gave little resistance having had its locking mechanism damaged years ago by an overeager couple who were too hasty in their quest for their bed.

She lay amidst a tangle of blankets and sheets. A shaded lamp lit the room in a muted glow but his eyes only focused on the sleeping woman. Mesmerized, he slipped further into the room, taking deep breaths of the wonderful scent, strongest by the bed itself. He stood next to her and his sensitive ears picked up the sound of her soft breathing. The zombie fell to his knees and listened to the thrumming rush of blood through vessels, the murmur of active organs, and the steady, hypnotic thumping of her living human heart. Helpless to resist he reached out with a trembling hand.

Warm. She was so warm. The covers had absorbed the heat radiating from her perfect skin. It was so different from his own cool and discolored flesh. He longed for her heat. Ached with the need to bury his chilled body in her thick blankets and be completely enveloped by her presence. Her touch making him feel a little less like a corpse.

"Eric" she moaned in her sleep.

Eric? The woman had called him that before. Eric.

Was he Eric?

It was something else to add to his confusion. Things like that escaped him.

The tips of his fingers caressed her face brushing over her moist lips. They were so soft like the underbelly of the sparrow he'd fed from a few moons ago. He'd kept the warm bird in his hand for a long time until his hunger had driven him to dig for the tiny brain. The memory of the succulent morsel made him suck on his own lips. Unlike hers they were dry and the flesh felt painfully tight. The marked differences did not trouble him. He knew that he wasn't a real person anymore.

She stirred and turned her face towards him. After a little clumsy maneuvering he managed to rest his head on her pillow their noses almost touching. A little spark of memory told him that he'd been there before. This had been his bed and she had been his own.

XxXxXx

Bill's parked his car with ease in his fiancé's newly graveled driveway. The repairs to her aged farmhouse had proved necessary as he wasn't willing to risk his vehicle's suspension whenever he came to visit. At first she'd been too proud to take his help but after she accepted his proposal she did so albeit reluctantly. Sookie was an old fashioned girl.

He liked that about her. His life outside of Bon Temps had given him access to more beautiful and sophisticated women like his long time lover Lorena who'd shown him all about passion. They'd had a wild, volatile relationship and he'd grown quite fond of her ways. However, he could never marry a woman like Lorena as she'd had a great many affairs and he doubted she could ever remain faithful to one man. No Sookie was much more malleable and besides he'd always wanted her.

At the same time that also proved to be a point of contention between them. Sookie had not wanted to consummate their relationship until they were married. Initially her wishes had amused him and he'd found her delightfully naïve but with the passage of time he'd grown impatient. She wasn't even a virgin anymore so what he perceived as false modesty had galled him. He called her on it and she'd tearfully confessed that until they were married she considered herself Eric's wife and would not betray his memory. The fact that his body was still running around made things even more difficult.

Her words had annoyed him immensely and he seriously considered calling the wedding off. Would he always come second to Eric fucking Northman who couldn't even stay appropriately dead? Sookie had gone on to tell him that Eric would always have a place in her heart and if he couldn't accept it that it would be better to cancel their engagement. Of course he refused to do so and instead had asked for her forgiveness.

That had months ago and now with only a week until their wedding day he'd grown confident that she would be more open to his attentions. With that goal in mind, he returned from his trip and gone directly to her house even though it was past midnight. He was convinced that he could persuade her to give him a little taste of the coming attractions.

Bill had managed to secure a copy of her keys and had the alarm codes as well. With a little luck he would find himself in her bed shortly.

Grinning widely, Bill exited his car and sprinted up the porch steps. He used his key to unlock the entrance door and rushed to the security panel to disable the alarm.

He was careful to walk up the stairs as quietly as possible. The middle step was especially noisy but he'd was careful. Bill was unbuttoning his designer shirt even before he opened the door to her room.

His eyes alighted on his beloved's sleeping form and it was only until he was almost atop of her bed that he noticed the other dark shape that was sharing her pillow. It was him.

Rage clouded his vision and he all but snarled as his hands pulled the creature away from the bed by his hair. The zombie's ensuing cry startled Sookie awake.

"What's happening? Bill?" Her hand found her bedside lamp switch and the room was flooded in light.

She could see that Bill had thrown the zombie against her antique wardrobe and was laying into him with his fists and feet. The taller creature had chosen to curl up as much as he could to protect his vulnerable form. In his condition wounds did not heal.

Sookie flung herself out of bed and fell in front of the zombie.

"Bill stop!"

The man seized his attack but his eyes burned with hatred for the cowering beast.

"What is the monster doing here?"

"I brought him here. There was an accident and I collided into him with my car. He was really bad off but I brought him here so he could rest at least for tonight."

"Why would you do that? It's insane and more to the point it's illegal."

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave him." She curled her body against Eric protectively and tried to soothe him by caressing his hunched shoulders.

"You were supposed to do what any rational person would have done. Call the cops so they can take care of him."

"So they can burn him to death." She hissed angrily.

"He is already dead." The cruelty of that hung in the air but he did not back down.

"I know that but he is still Eric. He feels like Eric."

Bill grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "I refuse to have him here and I think you are fool for considering it. If he is not out of here in five minutes I will call the sheriff myself."

Sookie looked at him with resentment in her eyes but nodded. By law Bill was obligated to alert the authorities. She crouched before the zombie and coaxed him from his defensive cocoon His skin looked even worse than before and she worried that it would begin to fall away soon.

"Eric… I know you're hurt but you have to get up and return to the woods. I'll help you."

The zombie blinked up at her slowly. The pain was clear in his dull blue eyes but he allowed her to help him stand up. Both completely ignored Bill as she guided him out the room bearing a lot of his weight. His hurt leg dragged behind him even more than when she'd first brought him into the house.

They made their way down the stairs slowly but steadily. Sookie kept him from losing his precarious footing until they were at the landing. Bill looked on coldly from his place at the top of the stairs.

As the alarm was not activated, she merely opened her door and led him outside. They all but stumbled down the steeper porch stairs and Eric cried out when his leg hit the wooden railing.

Together they continued their clumsy journey until she stopped at the edge of her property. She knew that Bill was watching her closely from the doorway.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you in the house. Now you're even worse off than you were when I hurt you."

He could not make sense of her words but he understood that he was no longer wanted inside. Inside was only for those with beating hearts and warm skin. The zombie turned away and glanced at the dark woods. There was his home.

Sookie could not keep her eyes from watering as he slowly made his way into the dense vegetation ahead. She longed to run after him and keep this last remnant of Eric safe with her. It wasn't fair.

TBC.

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. They really encourage me to keep going with this rather odd tale. Also, just so you don't think that zombie-Eric is a total wimp here is a very short preview of future chapter (possibly 6 or 7):

_Through the screams he continued to blissfully chew on his killer's throat but the brain was too enticing. The brain was what he wanted. It was the good part. It was the morsel that would give him back his voice and clear the chaos in his mind however briefly. His deadened mind would alight with memories of delicious meals, beautiful music, kisses, sunsets, orgasms and her. He would have her even if it was for the last time._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You didn't have to be so cruel. He's hurt and confused. All I wanted was to give him some place to be safe for one night."

"No. That's not all you wanted. You still think that you can have your husband back. That if you look hard enough you will find something that you can recognize as Northman inside of that abomination. Well let me tell you Sookie Stackhouse your beloved Eric is dead and gone for good."

The venom in his words stung her deeply and she wondered what had happened to the sweet Bill Compton that she'd grown up with. At times like these his coldness disturbed her greatly. It was as if he were showing her who he really was underneath his calm gentlemanly exterior.

"I know that. Did you think that I didn't? The thing is that when you love someone you're not ready to say goodbye."

His eyes narrowed. "That's not healthy or rational."

"No it isn't but its how I feel. Eric and I were supposed to have a life together and someone took that away from us." Tears coursed unchecked down her face and she had to wipe them away with her nightgown sleeve. "I know that's not fair and that you should have something better than a woman who is still hurting for her dead husband."

For a second he looked like he was tempted to strike her and Sookie backed away a little. He managed to catch himself and took a deep, calming breath instead. His hands snaked up her arms pulling her to him. "Sookie, I don't want anyone but you. I've done everything to have you and I will make you my wife in a week."

"And Eric?"

"The zombie will stay outside where he belongs. I won't harm him but I will have your promise that you will not let him into your home again."

Sookie nodded, grateful that Bill would not have the cops go after Eric.

He was pleased with her acquiescence and smiled briefly before continuing. "Zombies were not meant to last that long. In fact those that were raised alongside Northman have already been dealt with or their bodies have simply decayed beyond function. From what I was able to see the zombie is having trouble walking already so I doubt that he will mobile for much longer."

"What will happen to him then?" she asked with dread.

His answer was impersonal and succinct. "One day soon his legs will not be able to carry him any further and he will fall and be able to rise again. Without any ability to feed itself the zombie will simply continue to rot away until only a few scraps of bone and tissue are left."

His cold assessment of the fate that awaited Eric made her anguish increase a thousand-fold. Images of her beloved Eric aching with a hunger that he was unable to quench made the tears fall anew.

"Is there anything that you could do? Maybe find him a good place to stay at to like a hospital or a rest home where they could take care of him." She pleaded with her fiancé.

Bill shook his head and tried to make his voice as gentle as possible. "There is nothing for creatures like him. In fact most places will not hesitate to destroy him in the interest of security. Northman's time on this earth has long since run out. The best that you can do is stay away from him and let what's going to happen simply happen."

Her words broke her heart anew. Somewhere deep inside her she'd harbored some hope for Eric. It was a hope that had just been extinguished cruelly. "I understand. I won't try to help him anymore."

The Sookie that Bill drew to his arms was much like the lonely little girl of his memory. He tenderly kissed the top of her head savoring the feel of her body next to him. All those years ago when he lost her to the bartender he'd sworn that she would be his one day. Now his time had finally come and he had the girl.

And Eric Northman was nothing but a walking corpse.

XxXxX

_Welcome to Bon Temps_ said the bright yellow sign with the magnolia border.

She never thought that she would be back here. In fact this was the last place that she wanted to be but guilt drove a hard bargain.

Her small sports car made its way through the deserted country road. Although it was winter the day was mild and bright. The last time she'd been here it had been very late at night and everything had seemed much more ominous. Looking back the atmosphere had fit their dark purpose perfectly.

At last she arrived at the address she'd been searching for. Before her stood an old farmhouse that had gone through some recent repairs. The driveway looked new as did the porch. Taking a deep breath the woman glided her car into the spot next to the cherry red SUV.

This was going to be very hard and she did not expect to leave this place unscathed. It wasn't everyday one had to tell a widow that they'd been responsible for turning their late husband into zombie.

It wasn't going to get any easier if she waited any longer so Amelia took a moment to brace herself and exited the vehicle. She'd worn a very respectable blue suit and heels in an effort to look less like the immature witch that she was.

Her steps were heavy as she climbed the wooden stairs but she trudged on until she was in front of an unadorned door. She breathed in deeply and rang the bell.

It was a long time before a tired looking blond opened the door. Amelia noted the dark shadows under her eyes as well as the gauntness around her face. As sheltered as Amelia was she recognized the clear signs of misery.

The blond looked at her blankly. "Can I help you?"

The woman standing before her cleared her throat and decided to let it all out. "Ms. Northman, my name is Amelia Broadway. I know that my name is not familiar to you but we have a very unfortunate connection."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was the one who made your husband into a zombie."

The color drained from Sookie's face. Her eyes turned from confused to angry and she rushed at the witch standing before her.

Ultimately wearing her heels proved to be mistake for Amelia as she quickly lost her balance and fell to the floor. Sookie landed on top of her, her small hands wrapping around the witch's exposed throat. Amelia tried to loosen the iron grip but rage-induced adrenaline was coursing through the blonde's body. Her gaze started to turn slightly blurry from the lack of air. With a herculean effort, Amelia rolled her to the side and managed to push her away.

Sookie jumped to her feet and stood before the witch who was coughing and gasping to push air back into her lungs.

"Get the hell out of my property!"

Amelia wheezed a bit more and looked up at her.

"Sorry….I'm so sorry…"

"I'm not interested in your apologies after what you done to him. There is nothing you can say to make anything better."

Amelia nodded in agreement. "There is nothing I can say… I know. But there is something I can do."

"What?"

"I can fix it."

XxXxXx

Minutes later Amelia found herself sitting at Sookie's kitchen table nursing a cup of hot tea with honey for her throat. Her southern upbringing compelled Sookie to hospitality but she drew the line at offering cookies to the woman who'd caused her so much pain.

"Like I said I can fix it. I think."

Sookie was sitting across from her with her customary cup of coffee. "Why did you do it?"

The question was not unexpected. "My coven's new leader is a woman named Marnie Stonebrook. There was a lot of uproar when she was chosen and several of our most senior members chose to leave the group when her name was picked. I did not know much about her so I chose to stay even though my mentor warned me against it. For the most part our rituals are very tame and we deal with the positive forces in nature. Marnie or Hallow as she likes to be called was not satisfied with the power granted by these sources. She began to dabble in darker magicks and eventually fell into necromancy."

It was a word that she'd yet to come across in her calendar so Sookie asked for the meaning.

"Necromancers are witches that summon the souls of the deceased in order to harness the energies of the other world. It is usually seen as a very bad thing in witchcraft."

"Why did you do it then?"

"I was young and stupid. I wanted more power than what I've been able to bring forth and I wasn't thinking of the consequences."

Sookie gripped the table tightly. "I suppose that my husband was one of those consequences."

"Yes and ever since then I've been trying to find a way to make everything okay again. That night we raised almost a dozen people from the Shreveport Cemetery. Ten of those have been captured and destroyed by the authorities. One woman has decayed away and only your husband remains. I think I can help him."

"How?"

"There is a way but I am going to need you. In fact everything will depend on how much you are willing to sacrifice."

TBC.

Again thank you for taking the time to read and review. As you can see we are heading towards a resolution. Just what is Amelia's plan? And what will Sookie do?

Have a lovely New Year.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nursing a cup of sweet chamomile tea, Sookie stepped out into her porch and sat by the stairs. Amelia had left a few minutes ago to return to her hotel room in Monroe. Sookie had considering offering her a place to stay but after their conversation she'd wasn't in the mood for company. Instead she'd promised to meet her the next day so that they could continue their conversation.

She was alone now but she didn't mind it. Her mind was troubled and only solitude could provide the much needed balm to soothe her spirit.

Late afternoon was her favorite time of the day. She found beauty in its perfect stillness. The riotous symphony of daytime was quieting and becoming more beautiful as it died down into the silence of night. Birds sought their nests and the winter Camellias drew into themselves to protect their fragile petals from the coming chill of night. The fading orange rays of the sun were like old friends waving good-bye but promising to return.

From her spot in the steps she could see the wooded area that surrounded her property. The weakening light could no longer penetrate the dense foliage of trees and shrubs. Night always reached it first and made everything lovely, dark and deep.

She set her mug next to her and it was then that she took note of the slender stem resting discreetly in the bottom step.

_It couldn't be. _She thought as she descended to its level and reached for it.

The soft pink, multi-petaled bloom of the Iris lay delicately across her palm and its sweet scent greeted her nose with aching familiarity. She knew this flower rather well and she also knew who had left it for her to find.

XxXxXx

_Five Years Ago_

"Good morning lover."

Sookie buried her face into the warm pillow seeking a few more moments of sleep. "Not your lover anymore."

He smiled gleefully. "Ahh yes. How could I forget? Good morning my angelic wife who makes the world a paradise with her mere presence."

"Much better but I still need a few more minutes."

Eric sat down in their bed and the sudden give of the mattress made her open her eyes. . He wasn't wearing anything but the wooden tray set across his lap. "But my dearest darling I've brought you a bounty to lift your spirits. Come to get your morgongåva."

"My what?"

"It's a gift given to a bride the morning after her wedding - a thank you of sorts from a grateful husband to his new wife for a wonderful first night."

"That sounds lovely."

"Traditionally the groom would present his beloved with land, or cattle but since I am lacking in both I've come to offer you the fruits of my labor."

He knew she loved hearing about the traditional customs of his country so she had to sit up to satisfy her curiosity. "Oh baby you made me breakfast."

"I mixed the Cheerios with the milk because I know you like them soggy and I also made you a virgin mimosa." He said with a tone of proud accomplishment.

Sookie giggled at his attitude and decided to play along. "How very thoughtful of you my dear sir. Your feat is worthy of the highest praise. And hey you even brought me a flower. That's very romantic."

"It made me think of you."

Sookie brought the bloom up to her nose to inhale the scent. Her eyes opened wide at the flower's unique appearance.

"Eric what is that?"

His eyes gleamed with delight. "It is a beautiful flower for a beautiful woman."

She blinked. "But Eric that flower looks like….like…"

"Like what min älskare?"

"It looks indecent Eric."

His loud, hearty laugh was contagious and she soon found herself swept up in his cheerful mood. Oh how lucky she was to have married this wonderful, funny and extremely lovable man who made each moment precious. Her Gran had always told her that when she met the love of her life she would know it and she'd never doubted it. As usual Gran was right because as soon as she saw Eric she knew that there would not be anybody else for her.

He kissed her and the soft feel of his lips against hers made her tingle with remembered pleasure. Her desire came alive like a smoldering flame coaxed to full splendor. His large hands moved through her body with zeal marking his way across the expanse of tanned skinned and curves and moist heat. In their many months together he'd had attentively learned the secrets of her body and last night he'd brought them all to light until his expert touch made her erupt with desire. Never had any other man made her feel what he could and she loved him for it. She had to be with Eric even if he did bring her flowers of questionable nature.

XxXxXxX

And now the flower was back.

Sookie caressed the delicate petals against her skin and for a second she could almost feel her husband's lips again. She closed her eyes and savored the sensation.

A few yards away the zombie crouched in behind the large trunk of an ancient oak. His hands gripped the gnarled bark imprinting the rough grain on his bloodless fingertips. He'd seen the flower growing amidst a clump of weeds and had clumsily pulled it from its roots. Something about the flower stirred a mood in him.

He'd left it for her to find. The flower was hers and he wanted her to have it.

After a few more sweet minutes of indulgence, Sookie went inside the house to find a vase for the iris. A sharp pang of sadness swept through Eric at the loss of her presence. He liked watching her even if it was only from afar.

The zombie was so distracted that he failed to notice the four men with the electrified prods and snare drawing towards him.

XxXxXx

TBC. I know that it is rather short but I had to end it at this point. I promise to have the next part up very soon. Thank you for all your comments. They really help me to keep my focus on this odd little tale.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The man who'd hurt him before was standing before him. His eyes gleamed with dark pleasure at seeing the terrified zombie cower in fear.

Bill's nose crinkled with disgust at the acrid smell of burnt flesh. The men he'd hired had really taken to the electrified prods and the monster had suffered their enthusiasm. He'd ordered for the men to cut away his sweater and his naked torso was livid with scorch marks which obviously were very painful. Bill found it peculiar that deadened flesh could still be so sensitive. He didn't bleed anymore but somehow the nerves were still functioning. Maybe the zombie could serve him to satisfy his curiosity a while longer. When else would he have such an opportunity to quench his fascination with this morbid detail?

But first he wanted to settle the score and let the creature know where he stood.

"Sookie is mine"

The zombie did not react except to press himself a little more against the wall of his prison. Bill's newly constructed house had a gym and attached to it was cedar paneled sauna that had yet to be put to use. It was a completely enclosed space and thus it lent itself perfectly to its current purpose. He'd shackled Eric's hands together and had coiled the chain around a built-in wooden bench so that the creature could not rise. Bill liked the feeling of power this gave him. Northman was at his feet where he belonged.

"I've waited far too long to have that woman and no walking corpse is going to take that from me."

Coiled on his hand was heavy whip with glass shreds tied to each individual strand. Bill had bought the thing online and had it shipped overnight. He figured he could have gone with the electrified prods but the whip suited him better. The zombie's faded visage was fixed on the instrument not fully comprehending its function but knowing that it did not bode well for him.

Bill swished the whip around testing its range in his hands. He loved the feel of the rough leather almost weighing his hand down. The glass was cut to jagged edges. It would really do some damage when applied with a little force. Or with a lot.

He swung hard.

XxXxXxXx

Sookie woke up in her bed screaming. She grasped at her blankets with shaking hands while trying to catch her breath. The pain firing through her nerves was unbearable. She felt as if her flesh was being flailed away.

She stumbled out of her bed and it was all she could do to reach the medicine cabinet in her bathroom. With fumbling hands she managed to open the bottle of Naproxen the doctor had given her for her brief bout with tendonitis earlier in the year. She dry swallowed a couple of pills and sat on the bathtub rim to wait for them to work.

It was ten minutes before the pain eased enough so that she could rise and return to her bedroom. It was still dark out and it would be a couple of hours before dawn.

Why was she feeling like this? She wasn't sick and the only physical thing she'd done recently was help Eric come down the stairs but that hadn't caused any strains. Moreover the pain didn't feel muscular but was centered on the skin around her torso and shoulders.

The pills did the trick about an hour later but she couldn't go back to sleep. With resignation she grabbed her robe and headed downstairs for a glass of water. The staircase was a little hard to maneuver and she had to hold on to the railing for support. Whatever had caused her temporary affliction had left her rather weak.

She drank some water from the tap. The cool liquid soothed her dry throat. Apparently she'd been screaming for sometime before she was able to awaken.

As she went to put the glass away her eyes landed on the bud vase set on the windowsill. The iris was not looking very good. In fact the flower looked almost dead with its dried up petals and drooping stem.

Sookie's fingers touched the flower lightly. It'd been beautiful just before she'd gone to sleep. What had killed it so suddenly?

Something was very wrong.

XxXxXxXx

Amelia found a nearly hysterical Sookie waiting for her on the porch of her house. She'd barely managed to park her car before the blond accosted her.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's happened to Eric. I've been looking for him everywhere but I can't find him. It is as if he's vanished into thin air. Can you find him with your magic? Please tell me you can."

The witch shook her head. "No. I can't find him- but you can."

XxXxXx

With Amelia's direction Sookie cleared her mind until her surroundings gave way to the landscape of her mind. Memories and thoughts melded into a haze of vague images that coiled around her with hypnotic rhythm. She was to concentrate in everything within her that was Eric. There was so much that she could almost sink into the warmth comfort of him as she'd lived him.

She heard his voice with its almost imperceptible accent. His warmth touch overwhelmed her senses. Her heart beat with fervor at the perceived nearness of him.

He was in her flesh, in every pore and in the flow of her blood. She wanted to cry with happiness. She'd been without him for so long.

From far off she heard Amelia's voice. "Hold on to him Sookie. Feel what he is feeling. Look through his eyes."

Sookie opened her eyes and the veil lifted

TBC. I know that the use of the whip may be a little too overdramatic but this interpretation of Bill wants to assert his superiority over Eric. He wants to belittle him and treat him as you would a dumb beast. Why you ask? Simply because he knows deep inside that Eric is the better man. Eric has Sookie's love and Bill will always be second best. This kills Bill.

Coming next chapter: Mr. Compton gets what's coming to him. And coming in the chapter after that: The tissue-box worthy end.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bill Compton stopped to admire his handiwork. With satisfaction he noted that he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do with his whip. The zombie finally looked as repulsive and inhuman as he'd should always been.

"Northman you are a gruesome sight." He said in delight.

The glass shreds had flayed pieces of the already decaying skin from the zombie's torso. Muscle, tendons and bits of bone were visible through the cruelly torn flesh. Black, congealed blood had splattered around the wood floor and on the bench the creature was securely fastened to. A particular brutal fall of the whip had removed a good chunk of the zombie's left shoulder leaving his arm attached to his body by the slightest bit of connective tissue and skin.

Oh how had the creature cried out! It'd been something to behold. His animal wails of pain had thrilled Bill to no end. This was much more preferable than simply paying someone to put a few bullets on the Swedish brute. This way was personal and oddly therapeutic. To see Eric suffer at his hand had done a lot to ease his loathing of the man. Now he could almost feel sorry for the beast.

Apparently all the screaming had destroyed what was left of the stiff vocal cords for the zombie had been silent for the last hour or so. This displeased Bill very much. A lot was lost when the creature could no longer give voice to his pain.

"I don't know if there is anything left in that already deficient brain of yours to comprehend what I am about to say to you but I am going to say it anyway. You were always a stupid man Eric Northman. A stupid man with an insignificant job and an even more insignificant life. I was so much better in every conceivable way but you took her away from me. She loved you and not ME. I couldn't let that be. It cost me quite a bit of money second sending that man to exterminate you but I don't regret it for a minute. How dare you aspire to someone like Sookie? She deserved better than an idiot like you who was only good enough to mix booze for drunken rednecks."

"That's not true." Sookie's words were unsteady and full of emotion.

Bill swept around to see her from her place at the top of the bottom of the staircase leading to the main level of his home. He'd forgotten that she already had a key to the house that would be theirs after their marriage. Another woman he could not recognize had a cell phone in her hand which she was speaking quietly into.

She continued. Her voice was full of recrimination and disgust as she walked towards the open sauna door. "That's not true. Eric was smart and we had so many plans. We were saving up to buy our own bar. He was going to school to learn about managing a business and he was enjoying it so much. We wanted a family. He was going to take me to visit Sweden so that I could meet his family and see the place where he'd grown up. And you took that all away."

"I…" Bill stammered. "…I wanted you more than anything, but…." He dropped his whip and approached her with his hands out imploringly. "…you were never interested. I went away hoping that I could forget you but every woman that I met reminded me of you. I realized that I could only love you and that I had to whatever I could to have you. All I want is to take care of you for the rest of our lives."

Sookie's attention turned to the tortured zombie on the floor of the sauna. She sidestepped Bill and rushed to the pitiful creature falling to her knees before his crumpled form.

"Eric. Eric please look at me."

The zombie did not respond. She rippled a piece of her skirt off and held the cloth against the wound of his shoulder. He wasn't bleeding but the skin was hanging off his body in shreds. Sookie gasped in horror as she maneuvered his face to look into his eyes. The blue had faded completely from them.

"My love. Please come back to me."

Bill gave a strangled cry. Everything he'd always longed for was quickly slipping from his hands. She was turning to the zombie, speaking to him with loving words even though the thing had been made truly hideous by his whip.

"He's a monster." He hissed.

"You're the monster Bill Compton only I couldn't see until now."

Bill realized that all had been for nothing. She still loved Northman and had accepted his proposal of marriage without having any of her heart in it. He had lost and the knowledge burned at his insides like molten lava.

He had lost. It was HE that had been judged as not being good enough.

His "love" corroded into hatred for the woman trying to bring the zombie back to life. How dare she reject him? The bitch.

Bill stepped up to her and roughly grabbed her by the shoulder lifting her body off the ground. Without thinking twice he threw her roughly against the opposing wall. Her head banged painfully against the wood structure and her vision clouded.

"Sookie!" yelled Amelia from the landing of the stairs. She rushed forward to help her but Bill blocked her path with his body.

"Who are you?"

Amelia did not reply. Her eyes were fixed on the zombie who was pulling at the bonds that kept him tied to the wooden bench. Bill turned to look at what had garnered her attention.

"It can't be." He said in disbelief.

But it was. Something had stirred to wakefulness in the zombie. Something angry and violent. Something filled with a thirst for bloody vengeance.

Eric growled. The sound of his voice caused a shiver to run through the deepest, darkest part of Bill's guilty soul.

It was time to pay for his many transgressions and he knew it.

The zombie pulled with all his strength and the rope finally gave way. He rose to his feet His faded eyes had given up to a startling blood red.

Amelia pulled away from Bill and went to Sookie who had sunk to the floor lifelessly. She held the woman tightly just as the monster rushed at his murderer.

Eric's gnarled hands clawed at Bill's neck snatching the man and lifting him off the floor a few feet only to slam him down on it again with all his strength. The action caused the man's right femur to shatter and he cried out in pain as he tried to crawl away from his attacker.

The zombie pushed all of his weight against Bill's curbed back until his belly was painfully pressed against the floor. Without missing a step he landed on top of him and grasped him by the hair at the back on his head baring his vulnerable throat.

Bill could only scream as the creature he considered a monster went for his gullet. His sharpened teeth tearing at the skin without any difficulty.

As the blood rushed to Eric's starved mouth a sense of satisfaction settled over him. This man before him had hurt not only him but Sookie. No one could lay a hand on her and go unpunished. He wouldn't let them.

Through the screams Eric continued to blissfully chew on his killer's throat but the brain was too enticing. The brain was what he wanted. It was the good part. It was the morsel that would give him back his voice and clear the chaos in his mind however briefly. His deadened mind would alight with memories of delicious meals, beautiful music, kisses, sunsets, orgasms and Sookie. He would have her even if it was for the last time.

With eagerness he moved to his prey's open mouth and positioned his hands against the jaw. He knew he had to pull the hard structure apart. Bill's cries had gone strangled and blood poured from his mouth and damaged throat.

Eric pulled and the head caved in on itself. The jaw shattered as did the facial bones until the skull lay open and exposed. The eyes were still open and visible. They looked on in a horrified frozen in death stare.

And the zombie feasted.

TBC. Slurp. Slurp. I am sick. I know. Only one more chapter to go. Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It started at the tips of his bloodless fingers and moved onto his rigid wrists as well as the wasted muscles of his arms. Veins that had collapsed with the sludge of clotted blood surged to life again pumping the oxygen-rich fluid to decayed organ tissue. His kidneys, stomach and liver gorged on the substance until each individual cell fired back to life. The heart regenerated around the bullet remains and shredded ribcage. Shattered bones fused themselves together and the skin regained its living texture.

Sookie came to just in time to see his eyes reclaim their vivid blue color. He was kneeling in front of her.

"Eric?"

He swallowed painfully as his damaged vocal cords recovered their function. Eric opened his mouth and drew in air to his deflated lungs.

"Sss…sookie."

Amelia was all but shoved aside as the woman threw herself into Eric's waiting arms. He caught her and pulled her body to his. His hands roaming through her body with the abandon of a man granted hope after so many months of loneliness and despair. He took deep breaths wanting to experience her in every way possible. The scent and warmth of her body making him almost dizzy with pleasure.

As for Sookie she was equally moved. At last he was as if she'd last seen him alive. Tall and strong with a body flush with life. She wanted to cry with gratitude. He had been restored to her and there was no greater gift.

He lifted her up from the ground to face him. Their foreheads pressed together and her eyes fell shut with emotion. They'd were simply feeling each others presence and relishing the connection they'd had since the day they'd met long ago.

Only Amelia stood apart looking at the poignant scene with sympathy. She did not have the heart to break their spell when they seemed so happy. She kept her peace, for now. But there was something else that she had to let them know.

"I called the cops."

They were so absorbed in each other that Amelia had to repeat herself before they paid her any attention.

"They are coming and I don't know what will happen when they find the uhmm…the body."

Sookie drew from Eric's embrace a bit. Heart pounding, short of breath, she focused on slowing her breathing. Her face was serious as she forced herself back into the room, back into what had just occurred.

She didn't look at what remained of her former fiancé. He wasn't worth another look. "We just need to tell them the truth. Bill tortured him and he was the one that ordered him shot in the first place. They have to see that he brought this on himself."

Amelia nodded and tried to hide her doubt that this would be their conclusion. Compton's body was a bloody mess that bore little resemblance to anything human. The throat had been ripped apart and terrible bite marks covered the area around the clavicle. As for the head…well that was something to behold. Its gruesome appearance would have turned anyone stomach and she found herself getting a little queasy just looking at it from the corner of her eye.

Eric was having a little trouble speaking and his voice was shaky but Sookie had no trouble understanding what he was saying.

"Whatever happens I would do it again. He hurt you. He hurt us."

Sookie nodded sadly. "That he did but now everything is going to be good again. You're going to be okay and we can go home."

"I don't think that's going to be possible my love."

Guilt clamped into Amelia's gut. Of course he knew. Why wouldn't he?

Sookie's ensuing question was interrupted by the sound of heavy steps on the uncarpeted stairway.

"What the hell is going on here?" All three looked up in time to see Detective Andy Bellefleur raise his service revolver at the sight before him. The air was thick with blood and other fluids."Answer me before I start shooting!" 

Eric automatically shielded his wife with his body but it was Sookie that spoke first.

"Detective Bellefleur this isn't what you think."

He wasn't having any of that. "Where is Bill Compton? This here is his property."

Amelia pointed towards the remains on the floor behind her. The lawman gasped at what he saw. Eric stepped forward.

"I'm afraid I'm the only one responsible for that."

"Eric no!" Sookie grasped his arm. She couldn't lose him again. She wouldn't.

Detective Bellefleur looked at the former zombie looking remarkably alive. He was familiar with a bit of zombie-lore and drew his own conclusions. "You've fed."

"Yes."

"Of all the zombies my department has come across from you were the only one who never attacked anyone. I've been wondering why that was so."

"I never wanted to hurt anyone until now. And I wouldn't unless I had a good reason." He replied evenly.

Sookie interrupted him. "He had a damn good reason. Bill Compton was a vile human being who destroyed our lives. He took my husband from me because he couldn't have me any other way."

"I see." Bellefleur lowered his gun and took a long look at the former zombie. "So I reckon that Mr. Compton fell."

Eric blinked. "He fell?"

"Clearly. He must have tripped on this here staircase landed on his expensive slate flooring. Apparently hardwood was too commonplace for Bill Compton. He must have cracked his head and his brains just spilled out. Yep that's what happened."

"And the bite marks?'

"What bite marks? I see no bite marks. Those are gashes from the hitting the staircase railing. It is a damned ugly sight but to be expected. I suggest that he be cremated as soon as possible. Since he has no family to speak of it's your decision Miss Sookie."

Her answer was devoid of emotion. "Burn him". Bill Compton had taken too much from her to be even a little bit sorry.

"Will do. My cousin runs a funeral parlor in Shreveport. He should have no problems taking care of Mr. Compton for you. I'll file the report with the coroner so there will no need for anyone else to see him, the body being so grisly and all that."

Detective Bellefleur turned to Eric. "Son, I am deeply sorry for what happened to you. I read the homicide report and it had hit written all over it. Me and my men couldn't touch it since it was another jurisdiction but I always figured that whoever ordered it wanted something you had."

Eric nodded. "Thank you for everything sir"

"Nothing to thank me for. I am merely doing my job protecting the good citizens of this town. Now go home I'm sure you had a rough morning."

As Sookie, Eric and Amelia headed up the stairs the detective had something else to say.

"This is very nice house that he built for himself. He really had no need to buy our family home from under us except to take pleasure in our downfall. My sister almost died of shame. Asshole."

Apparently Bill had made more than one enemy in Bon Temps.

TBC.

I know I said that this would be the final chapter but I'll end it in chapter 10 instead. Thank you so much for your comments and I am sorry this took so long but I've been a bit under the weather. There is more to come soon and a special thank you to those that have recommended this story to others. I'm glad you've enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Many years later when Sookie was an old woman she would think back on that last day with the deepest sorrow but also a sense of equally profound gratitude. If she hadn't lived that day her life would have been vastly different. The loss would have eaten away at her soul and she would have grown bitter.

The pain was always present and her smiles from then on would never quite reach her eyes but she was able to laugh. There were days of true contentment when sweet memories would warm her heart reminding her how lucky she'd been. She could recall something witty he'd said during their all too short marriage or the way he'd carried himself like a prince even when they'd been too poor to afford cable. On the days when it was a little harder to get out of bed she would think on the last few hours they'd spent together before he had to go away.

That day they'd walked away from Bill's expensive, ultra-modern, soulless house. It was early in the morning and sun's rays were streaking through the heavily canopied woods. The dew covered leaves shimmered when the light would set upon them making everything look especially striking. There was a light breeze which carried the scent of late autumn flowers and damp earth.

Sookie had all but danced around Eric. She couldn't get enough of seeing him healthy and so full of life. For his part he was much more somber but a tender smile graced his lips whenever he looked upon his wife. She was so beautiful and he'd missed her so much. It broke his heart thinking about the pain he was going to cause her.

She'd been so distracted that she failed to notice that they had not been walking towards her house but rather towards the graveyard that housed many of the late Stackhouses. It was an old barely used site that had fallen to some disarray but the large prevalence of wildflowers and tall grasses amidst the ancient grave markers gave it an air of elegiac beauty. She'd buried Eric there to have him close.

At the sight of the wrought iron fence she came to a standstill and turned to her husband with apprehension in her eyes. Why had he brought her here?

"Eric?"

He didn't say a word and sank to his knees before her. His gaze was murky as he looked up.

"I have to go" was all he said.

"What? Why? You're okay now. You're alive."

He shook his head sadly "I'm not my love. This is just for a little while longer and then I'll go back to being like I was."

She shook her head trying to offset his words. "No Eric. You're fine. I know that you are. Your heart is beating and your eyes are the beautiful color that they have always been. Your skin is warm and you can talk to me again. I know that you are scared but everything is going to be good again. You'll see."

It was going to be hard to get her to understand. "My love my body has only been restored because I fed from Bill but it will wear off and the monster will return. I don't want to be a monster anymore."

With desperation Sookie sought Amelia who had walked a little apart from them to give them some privacy. The pity and guilt that she found in the woman's eyes confirmed the validity of what Eric was saying. Her knees gave way and she sank into his waiting arms. Her sobs cut through the quiet of the morning. Her pain was evident in each torturous wail and Eric's heart broke.

"Lover I would give anything, sacrifice everything to stay with you but there is nothing I can do. My fate was sealed the moment those bullets were fired."

She remained inconsolable. "Please don't ask me to accept that I have to lose you all over again. The first time nearly finished me. I swear I'll go crazy this time."

He nuzzled her hair and his warm breath tingled at her scalp. His voice was a soft whisper. "No my love you will not. You're stronger than that and you will overcome this. There is so much more left for you do, so much more for you to experience." He smiled wistfully. "My time has passed and I belong in the ground. My grave has been calling out to me for a long time but I wanted to be near you. Now the urges have grown too strong for me to continue to deny them."

Sookie crumpled into silence as hot tears coursed down the pale skin of her cheeks. "Please Eric don't go."

He was crying too but his voice remained steady and brimming with certainty. "I will never leave you. You are my home and the marrow of my soul. I will live in each and every drop of your blood, in every beat of your heart. We belong to each other and nothing, not even death will change that."

She reached out to him. Her hands travelled the planes of his torso under his torn and bloodied sweater. Eric's skin tingled at the touch. His eyes closed in pleasure.

Amelia, who'd wondered into the cemetery grounds, retraced the same steps she'd taken those many months ago. Marnie had favored a particular large clearing between some of the newer graves and a tall cypress. The earth in this area was damp and rich-looking with white beads of volcanic perlite sown into it. The witch took a deep breath centering on the peculiar scent of magic that hung around the place. It was old and much stronger than anything she could ever muster.

She sat down and sank her hands into the ground. As she'd expected it was pulsing with power. Eric was right, the earth was alive and calling out to him. Her mentor Octavia had said that a witch was never to intrude on the natural course of life and death. No matter how powerful the intrusion the universe always found a way to right itself often causing terrible pain in the process.

Amelia peered at the couple from the corner of her eye. The pathos of the scene with a stoic but saddened Eric holding his devastated wife augmented her guilt. She should have known better than to go against teachings inscribed almost from childhood.

"How much longer?" Eric's question startled her. He'd laid Sookie across his lap and was struggling to lift both of them to their feet. It seemed that his legs had started to stiffen once more.

"A bit. Maybe a couple of hours. No more than that."

He nodded in acceptance of what he already felt. His body was dying all over again. Eric turned towards the spot near where the witch was standing. Somewhere there stood the stone grave marker with his name on it.

"Come my love, journey with me these few last steps."

Sookie rose to her feet unsteadily and had to lean against him for support. He felt so solid and alive that it was hard to believe that his heart was already skipping a few beats.

They walked together past the wrought iron gate and onto the cemetery grounds. By this time the dew had evaporated and the sun was shining brilliantly in a robin blue sky. It was a lovely day to be alive.

She'd used their savings to pay for his funeral and his headstone. The polished granite marker was carved in the shape of a double heart with his name and dates carved into one of them.

"I wanted us to be together" Sookie said between her tears "the next plot is to be mine."

Eric smiled at the simple phrase at the bottom of the heart. It was one of the few things that she could say in his native Swedish but it was especially fitting.

He stepped over the grave. Grasses and other plant life were growing unchecked over the disturbed ground. Going down on one knee he swept his hand across the delicate stems but the earth stood firm and unyielding. He looked up questioningly at the witch.

"It seems that you are still tied to this world" Amelia ventured. They both turned to Sookie who remained standing immersed in her pain. "Is this the sacrifice that you told me about?" she asked of the witch bitterly.

"It's up to you Sookie. He cannot leave until you let him go. You have to make the choice for him. It's never really been about magic. It's always been about you."

She turned away abruptly and headed for the shelter of one of surrounding trees. Her hands gripped at the rough bark tightly and the flesh paled with the effort. She willed herself to stop crying but she felt gutted. When his arms enveloped her shoulders she recoiled a little before allowing her weary body to rest against his.

"I really hate that I'd hurt you and continue to do so. It seems that Bill was right after all. You deserve so much better than what life has granted you. You deserve so much better than me my love"

She remained silent as she mustered her courage. When she finally spoke her words were soft but steady. "That's not true Eric. I've never been whole until I met you. You gave me my life and now I am going to return the favor. I am going to miss you so much my love."

He shook a little as he buried his face in her hair. "What?"

"I am giving you your life to do as you need to do. You can go."

They held each other for the longest time knowing that their separation was imminent. Eric felt the last few tendrils tying him to the world dissipate leaving him unburdened and free.

He laughed spontaneously and the sound was music to his wife. "Thank you is not enough my Sookie. This time I die a happy man."

She sniffed and wiped at her tears. "How can you say that Eric? Don't you feel what I am feeling?

"I do and I dread our separation but I am grateful that I got to say goodbye and hold you once more. Life is short but it is long enough if you live with all your heart and I have."

He kissed her then and it was a kiss that carried all the love and passion that his woman had inspired in him. Her skin grew charged with the heat emanating from his own and Sookie felt the most perfect connection to the man she would always keep in her heart.

"We will be together again. I promise you."

They walked hand in hand towards the empty grave. He laid himself across it keeping her fingers threaded with his. Tiny rivulets of dirt moved around his body contouring his shape and the earth opened up in welcome taking back what was rightfully hers. Eric closed his eyes and brought her hand up to his lips for one last kiss before letting go. The ground received his body and his heart stopped one final time.

Sookie watched until he had been entirely swallowed. The earth righted itself until no one would be able to guess that it had until very recently been empty of its sole occupant..

"Godnatt, min alskare." She read the inscription in the marker and meant it with all her heart.

XxXxX

Amelia had to help her rise. Her legs had grown numb from sitting. It was now early afternoon and soon the sky would soon begin to darken. Sookie held onto her arm for support and started walking away almost missing the tiny flower stem poking its way out of the rich, nurturing soil.

Both witch and widow stood speechless as the flower unfurled its bright green leaves and opened its deep pink petals. Amelia was fascinated by its appearance.

"That is the oddest flower I have ever seen. Why if I didn't know any better I would say that it looks like a…" she didn't finish her thought in deference to the solemnity of the occasion but she didn't need to have bothered. Sookie'd seen that particular bloom before.

She smiled and the pain grew a little more bearable. She could survive this. She would survive this for him. Eric was still here and he would always be. Sookie had no doubt about it.

The End.

I never like my endings and this is no exception. Thank you for those that have read and commented on this weird tale. I know zombies are a bit hard on the palate (no pun intended).


End file.
